New City, New Life
by JakeWesker358
Summary: Jacob Gilbert is a 16 year old weapon meister who, along with his weapon Farmias, is moving to Death City to begin their new lives as students at the DWMA. Rated M for course language and future chapters. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!
1. Chapter 1: A New Meister In Town

**Chapter 1:**

**A new meister in town **

My name is Jacob Gilbert, I'm 16 years old and I am currently on my way to my new home in some place called "Death City." I've never heard of this place, nor can I figure out why my parents wanted to send me there. After I asked them about it, they told me that there is a school there for people that are "like me." When they said "people like me", I assumed that they were referring to the people known as weapon meisters. Anyway I'm not moving to this "Death City" by myself, my best friend Farmias is moving there with me.

Well, he's really more than just my best friend; he is actually my demon hunting partner; and by "partner", I mean he's actually my weapon. I didn't find this out until a couple of years ago, but there are certain demons in this world known as kishins: beings that have consumed a large number of human souls in order to gain more power. Now that you know about all that, let's get this thing started.

As I said before, Farmias and I are on our way to our new home in Death City and, honestly, I was a little bit nervous about this because I don't know anyone there, nor do I know what the place will be like.

"Don't be so nervous, Jacob," Farmias said patting me on the back. "I know it's a new place and we'll have to make all new friends, but trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

I looked at him with a bit of relief. "Thanks man, I can always count on you to help me get through this type of stuff." Just then, we heard our pilot over the speaker.

"Hey guys just thought I'd give you a little heads up back there. We'll be arriving at Death City in about 15 minutes, so go ahead and get your belongings together."

We arrived on the outskirts of the city 15 minutes later, and when Farmias and I got off the plane, all we could do was stare in awe.

"This city is fucking huge!" I yelled out. "How in the hell are we supposed to find our way around here?" Farmias then smacked me in the face with a map of the city.

He opened the map. "Well, I reckon we should start making our way to the school before it starts getting dark."

"Do you expect us to walk all the way there?" I asked.

Just then, someone pulled up in front of us on an orange motorcycle.

His hair was white; he had red eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket, orange shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes. He looked at us and smiled revealing his long, fang like teeth.

"So you guys must be the new student's, huh?" he asked walking towards us. "That's cool; my meister told me to come down here and meet you guys and show you around." He held out his hand in front of me. "My name is Soul Eater but everyone calls me Soul, and you two are?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it once. "I'm Jacob, and this is my weapon, Farmias. It's nice to meet you, Soul; you seem like a pretty cool guy so I'm sure the three of us will get along great."

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't," he smirked. "It looks like you guys have a lot of shit to carry there, so let me call you guys a cab." He pulled out a cell phone and after a couple minutes, he ended the call and looked at us.

"The cab will be here in a couple of minutes to pick you up. There's an empty apartment next to mine, and Lord Death already has it reserved for you two. Come on by once you get settled and my meister and I will take you to Lord Death at the academy so you two can get enrolled."

"Thanks, Soul, we appreciate you doing this for us," Farmias said placing one hand on Soul's shoulder.

When the cab arrived, we put our stuff in the trunk and got in. The driver looked back at us as we sat down and buckled in. His hair was a bright/dark shade of red; he had blue eyes and was wearing a grey button down shirt with a black jacket and a black tie in the shape of an upside-down cross.

"You two are the new student's Lord Death has been talking about, right?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yep, that's us," Farmias assured him. "I assume that you're one of the teachers at the academy?"

"Well, yes and no," he replied scratching the back of his neck. "I'm actually Lord Death's personal weapon, but I do fill in as a substitute for other teachers from time to time. By the way my name's Death Scythe." He glanced at me for a second. "You must be Jacob and I assume this is your weapon, Farmias, correct?"

We both nodded in agreement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Death Scythe."

"Please, please, don't call me 'Mr.'," he said waving his hand. "Just call me Death Scythe; unless I'm your substitute, then you must call me 'Professor Death Scythe.' Now then enough talk; we should get you boys to your new apartment." He cranked up the cab and began to drive.

"Excuse me, Death Scythe?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "I was meaning to ask you about the whole apartment thing. The main thing I wanted to ask you is will Farmias and I have to pay monthly rental fees?"

He looked at me like I was crazy or something. "Monthly rental fees, are you crazy? Guys, you're not 'renting' your new apartment, you **own** it. Besides, your apartment is right next to the one my daughter lives in so if you have any questions about resonance link or soul collecting, feel free to ask her."

Farmias and I looked gave each other a confused look and remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

About 15-20 minutes later, Death Scythe stopped in front of an apartment building and right in front of the cab was Soul's orange motorcycle.

"Well, here we are," Death Scythe said cheerfully. "You two start unloading your stuff from the trunk while I get everything squared away."

When we got our last suitcase out of the trunk, Death Scythe threw something at me.

"There's your apartment key. Once you've gotten all settled in, go next-door and meet up with my daughter and she'll take you to the academy. Don't take too long though, because Lord Death is expecting you two and he gets a bit irritable if he has to wait too long." With that said he got in the cab and drove off.

It took us about 45 minutes to get everything unpacked and as I flopped down on the couch for a quick breather, Farmias went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey Farmias, could you toss me a Coke?" I asked.

He pulled out two glass bottles of Coke and tossed me one of them as he closed the door. After popping the caps with his teeth, he looked at me and raised is bottle.

"Here's to our new life," we said with a smile; then we toasted our bottles and chugged them down.

After we finished our drinks, we headed next-door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" called a high-pitched female voice. When the door opened, our jaws hit the floor. We were greeted by a woman with purple hair, who had a white towel wrapped around her body and was also wearing a witches hat.

"High there, boys," she winked at us. "Are you the two that just moved in next-door?"

We were practically speechless so all we could do was nod our heads slowly.

She giggled a little, tightened her towel and closed our mouths. "That's the kind of reaction I always get when I meet someone new. Well don't just stand there like a scratching post, come on in and have a seat on the couch."

We did as she said and went inside. "Maka, Soul," she called, "we have company!" She looked at us real quick. "I think they're the new students that Soul was talking about earlier."

Soul came out of his room and looked straight at us. "Awesome, you guys made it! I can see you guys have already met our, ahem, pet cat."

"Uh, what do you mean by, 'pet cat'?" Farmias questioned.

The woman looked at us with a slight smile. "Oops, I'm sorry; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself properly. My name is Blair; it's nice to meet you boys." She winked at us again before transforming into a small purple cat.

"Does that answer your question, Farmias?" Soul smirked. "Hey, Maka, what the hell are you doing? Come out here and meet the new guys."  
After he said that, a young girl came out of her room and walked right over to Soul. She was skinny and about the same height as Soul, maybe a little bit shorter. She had beige/blonde hair which was pulled back and tied into pig-tails on both sides of her head. She was wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt with a green and white pinstriped tie and a sweater vest that was the same color as her hair along with a short plaid skirt.

"Soul, what could be so damn important that you have to interrupt me while I was studying?" she barked at him. All Soul did was point to the couch that Farmias and I were sitting on.

"That would be us," Farmias said getting her attention. "Soul came to greet us when we first arrived and told us to come by here once we finished unpacking. I would have to assume that you are Soul's meister, correct?"

"Yes, I am," she replied calmly. "My name is Maka Albarn, nice to meet you, uh…"

"Farmias," my partner answered, "my name is Farmias. And the guy sitting next to me is **my** meister, Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maka," I said. "Has Soul talked to you about taking us up to the academy for enrollment?"

She nervously laughed while rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just about to ask you two the same thing. So now that we all know each other, let's get going because I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to make a bad impression when you meet Lord Death for the first time." The four of us walked out of the apartment and started making our way towards the academy.

We arrived at the academy doors after about 30 minutes and went inside. Maka pointed at a staircase to the right.

"The Death Room is up those stairs and to the left at the very end of the corridor. Soul and I will be waiting for you outside when you guys finish."

"Thanks, Maka," we said giving her a thumbs up. With Maka and Soul outside, Farmias and I made our way to the Death Room.

At the end of the corridor was a large black metal door that had the words "DEATH ROOM" written across it. I gave three knocks and then the massive door slowly creaked open and slammed shut behind us once we were inside.

After a long walk under a path of guillotines, we came to a circular platform in the middle of the room. We walked up the stairs and came face-to-face with what looked like a big black armless, legless scarecrow that was wearing a very funny looking mask. The mask had two circular eye holes with another one below them (I guess that was supposed to be his nose) and three long fangs (I assumed those were his teeth). Standing next to this thing was our cab driver, Death Scythe.

"Glad to see you boys finally made it here," he said with a slight smile. "Oh and don't worry about the guillotine arches; they're just for show considering this **is** the Death Room. Now without further adue, it is my honor to introduce to you boys the Grim Reaper, himself. Put your hands together and welcome the ruler of this city, Looord Death!"

"Please, please, hold your applause, boys," the Reaper told us. When he spoke, Farmias and I did all we could to keep ourselves from busting out in laughter from the sound of his voice.

"I want to welcome you two," he continued, "to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. I already know who you two are and why you came here" He pointed at me with a huge white finger. "You are Shadow-sword meister Jacob and your friend here is your weapon, Farmias. Now Jacob, I'm pretty sure that Farmias has told you about the demons in this world that are known as kishins, correct?"

"Yes sir," I answered still trying not to bust out laughing. "He told me all about the kishins and that they constantly hunt down humans and eat their souls to gain power."

"He told you correctly," he cheered, "but there's more to the story than just that." We looked each other, raised an eyebrow then returned our attention to the Reaper.

He just let out an irritated sigh, and then looked at Death Scythe. "Time for a little history lesson; Death Scythe, roll the video because I get tired of having to repeat this story over and over again when we get new students."

We watched a 30 minute video on the history of the academy and why it was created in the first place. When it was over, Farmias and I turned our attention to Lord Death.

"So let me get this straight," I recapped, "this academy was created to stop the kishins from driving the world into complete madness, and the 'weapon meisters' attend here with their weapons and accept missions posted on the bulletin board. They accept these missions to collect the souls of kishins and feed the souls to their weapons. And if a weapon and meister pair collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch's soul, then they can turn their weapon into a Death Scythe, the weapon of the Grim Reaper. Did I get the basic gist of it, Lord Death?"

"Basically, yes you did," he assured me. "However, the tricky part about it is collecting that last witch's soul. Defeating a witch is not as easy as it sounds; there have been countless weapons and meisters that have lost their lives when they challenged a witch. Now that the history part is over, let's get down to business. The two of you will start attending classes here at the DWMA starting tomorrow morning and will report immediately to class Crescent Moon."

"Thank you, Lord Death," we responded simultaneously and walked out of the Death Room.

I looked at my watch and it was almost 5:30. Farmias looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"So, how long do you plan on keeping it a secret from everyone?" he spoke in a low tone.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that question until **after** we had gotten used to things around here."

"Well you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later," he lectured me. "I know you don't like telling people about it, but trust me, it's better to tell them early rather than wait for them to see for themselves."

"I'll tell them when I'm good and damn-well ready to tell them!" I almost blurted out. I looked at my weapon and saw that his concerned look turned to disgust. "Sorry, Farmias, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

He reached over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it; it happens all the time. By the way, when do you think we should start collecting kishin souls?"

I pondered in silence for a moment. "I'd say probably in about a week or so, cuz I wanna get used to everything around here first." We met up with Maka and Soul outside the academy doors and walked back home.

"Hey do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat along the way?" Soul asked pointing his thumb to an Italian diner.

Farmias looked at me for a second and I shook my head. "Nah, we're good; you guys go ahead, Jacob and I are gonna head home."

When we got back to our apartment, we found a sealed envelope taped to our door. Upon closer inspection, the wax seal was in the shape of a star.

"When the hell did this get here?" I rhetorically asked.

"I don't think **when** it got here is what you should be asking," Farmias assured me. "The real question is 'who' left it here and more importantly, 'why' the person put it on our door."

We unlocked the door and walked into the apartment; Farmias went to the fridge and tossed me another Coke as I sat down on the couch and broke the seal.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pointless Battle

**Chapter 2:**

**A Pointless Battle **

Farmias sat down next to me and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So, what does the letter say?"

I took a sip of my Coke and read the letter out loud. "The letter says:

'_Dear new guys,_

_ You two have no idea who I am, so let's keep it that way for now. Today, you guys are all everyone has been talking about and it royally pisses me off when someone is getting more attention than me. I hate giving lectures so I'll just get straight to the point; this is __**my**__ school, and no one is going to upstage me and get away with it. Meet me outside of the academy doors tomorrow at noon and fight me; oh, and be sure to have the nurses close by because you'll be on the ground half dead when I'm done with you!_

_Sincerely,_

_ The World's Greatest Assassin'"_

Farmias let out an agitated sigh. "Why is it that every time we get transferred to a new school, there's always someone that wants to fight us? I mean come on; can't they just give us a fucking break for once?"

"This guy just picked a fight with the **wrong** person," I growled lowly. "**He's** the one that's going to need the nurses out there to help him, not me."

"Jacob, think about what you're doing," Farmias warned me. "Tomorrow is our first day of school and I don't want us to get kicked out again on the first day. Remember the last time someone challenged us to a fight on our first day at a new school?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I still remember that fight like it was yesterday. Even though that dude was built like a brick shithouse, by the time it was over, he was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood half-dead."

"Exactly," Farmias said after taking a sip of his Coke, "and we ended up getting expelled from that school. I don't know about you, dude, but I don't want something like that to happen again."

I shook my head with a sigh. "Neither do I, but I still say that son-of-a-bitch got what he deserved. I need something to take my mind off of this for a bit, Farmias; pick us out a movie to watch while I order us some pizza."

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked as he began searching through our movie cabinet. "How about this one?" He pulled out one of the DVD's and I saw that it was the movie Dragonheart.

"You know that movie always makes me cry at the end," I reminded him. "No matter how long it's been since I last saw it, the ending always gets to me."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled as he put it back, "I kinda forgot, sorry." He pulled out a second movie and showed it to me. "How about Pacific Rim? It's been a while since we've watched this movie, so how about it?"

"That's fine with me," I assured him, "you want peperoni and extra cheese on your pizza, right?"

"Peperoni, extra cheese, and banana peppers," he corrected me. "You always seem to forget about the banana peppers every time we order pizza."

Our pizzas arrived at our apartment about ten minutes later; I paid the delivery guy, shut the door and handed Farmias his box of pizza. By the time the movie was over it was almost 9:00, so we took our showers, played a couple rounds of Mortal Kombat and went to bed.

I got up with my alarm clock at 5:30 the next morning, walked over to Farmias's room, opened the door and started repeatedly turning the light on and off.

"Come on lazy ass," I said after a huge yawn, "it's time to get up." As I walked away leaving the light on, he threw his pillow at me and missed.

"I don't see why we always have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn for school," he called to me. "I mean I know you like to get an early start and everything, but we have an hour and a half before we need to be at school."

"I want to make sure that we have enough time to eat breakfast and get ready for when we have to go," I responded from the kitchen. "Now get your ass out of bed; don't make me get the bucket of ice water!"

When I said that, he bolted out of his room with a serious look on his face. "You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"That always gets you out of bed," I manically laughed, "and it gets funnier every single time I do it. So, what do you feel like having for breakfast?"

Farmias yawned, rubbed his eyes, and scratched his back. "I'm feeling kinda in the mood for a bacon, ham and cheese omelet."

"It's a good thing that I took Foods class back at our old school," I boasted as I gathered the ingredients. "Hey, Farmias, you want me to put on a pot of coffee?"

"You should know well by now that I **always** want coffee in the morning," he answered from the bathroom.

When I finished making both of our omelets, there was a knock on our door. Farmias and I shot a confused look at each other as I set our food on the table.

"Who is it?" Farmias asked walking towards the door. There was no response on the other side, just the sound of someone running away from the door.

Farmias opened the door to see that no one was standing in the hallway, but something caught his eye when he started closing it. What he saw was another envelope taped to the door that had the same wax seal as the letter we found yesterday.

"Hey, Jacob," he said as he walked to the kitchen, "you're gonna need to see this." When I looked up from pouring us some coffee, he handed me the sealed envelope and showed me the star-shaped wax seal.

"Another one?!" I exclaimed taking the envelope. "Jesus Christ, who the fuck is this guy and why does he keep sending us these letters?"

"I couldn't see who the person was when I looked through the peephole, because the letter was taped over it on the other side of the door," Farmias informed me as he sat down at the table. After taking a bite of his omelet, he looked at me and said, "So what does it say _**this**_ time?"

Even though I was aggravated, I remained silent as I broke the seal and opened the letter.

"_Dear new guys,_

_ Bet you weren't expecting to get another letter from me this morning, huh? Just a little reminder so you don't forget what's coming: you and me, in front of the school, high noon. I'm already pissed enough because you've been getting more attention than me, so my advice to you guys would be to __**not**__ piss me off even more and make me wait._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The World's Greatest Assassin"_

"Does this guy seriously think that we're going to back out of this?" Farmias questioned as he finished his breakfast.

I furiously crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash can. "I don't know who the hell this guy thinks he is, but if it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get!" I looked at the clock on the wall, and then glanced over to my weapon as he placed his dishes in the sink. "Come on, Farmias, it's 6:15 so we should start heading over to the school."

We arrived at the school about 25 minutes later and followed Lord Death's instructions and went to our classroom.

"I wonder who our teacher is gonna be," Farmias mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

My thoughts went back to the video Lord Death showed us yesterday. "Judging from what we've seen since we got here, it wouldn't surprise me if our teacher was some insane scientist with a giant screw sticking out of his head."

Just then, the classroom door swung open revealing a very peculiar man standing in the doorway. He looked to be about 6'6" with grey hair and green eyes that were almost the same color as Maka's and a pair of glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a brown, grey, and black t-shirt underneath, along with black pants and grey shoes. The biggest things I noticed about him was that not only was he smoking a cigarette **indoors**, he also had stitches all over his clothes and even on his face, and the giant screw sticking out of the left side of his head.

"Nice to meet you boys," he greeted us after taking a puff of his cigarette. "You must be my new students Jacob and Farmias right?" We nodded in agreement. "Then allow me to introduce myself; my name is Dr. Franken Stein, yes like the classic horror story, but just call me Professor Stein."

We walked into the classroom and found Maka and Soul sitting on the third row from the top. "Professor Stein, would it be ok if we took the empty seats next to Maka and Soul?" I asked.

"Be my guest," Stein responded sitting down in his chair. Farmias and I walked up the stairs, ignoring all the whispering the other students were doing, and took our seats.

As Stein faced the chalkboard and began rambling on about today's lesson, I turned my attention over to Maka. "Hey, Maka, could I talk to you about something personal?"

"Sure, Jacob," she said with a smile, "tell me what's on your mind." So I told her about the mysterious letters that Farmias and I received yesterday evening and this morning.

"That's never happened before as far as I know," she assured me, "but from what the notes said, it sounds like this person really wants to kill you." I just shrugged and returned my attention to the front of the classroom, conjuring up a plan to deal with this so-called "assassin."

The period came to an end and we all rushed to the cafeteria for lunch. Farmias nudged me after we sat at our table and pointed at his wrist. "It's 12:00 man, we better start heading outside so we can fight this dude."

I shook my head and remained seated as I began to eat my lunch. "I'm not going anywhere, Farmias, and you know better than to try and force me to do something."

"But, what're you gonna do about the-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because I cut him off.

"Don't worry, my friend," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "I have a plan on how to deal with this guy." We remained silent for the rest of the lunch period and walked back to class afterward.

When the last class of the day ended, Farmias was beginning to walk out of the classroom but I stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Patience, my friend," I told him calmly. We stayed in the classroom for 20 minutes talking with Professor Stein about soul collecting and resonance link then left the room.

After we left the school building and came close to the stairs, we heard a very obnoxious voice yell at us.

"Hold it right there, you two!" the voice screamed. When we turned around, the screamer jumped down from his perch. "So, you are the new students everyone's been talking about, huh?"

"Yeah, we're the new students of the DWMA," I responded as I turned around to face him. "And I'm guessing that you're the one who sent my weapon and I these letters, aren't you… Black*Star?" He didn't answer me; he just charged at me and threw a few punches and kicks which I blocked easily.

"Heh, you're pretty good at hand-to-hand combat," he smirked wiping the sweat from his forehead. "But let's see how well you can handle my soul's wavelength!" He charged at me again disappearing and reappearing behind me and slammed both his fists into my back. "Take this you bastard; BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" His wavelength shot through my entire body bringing up a cloud of smoke around us. After the smoke had cleared, what Black*Star saw gave him a look of confusion and fear; he hit me dead center with his wavelength, but I didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you can do, Black*Star?" I chuckled after popping my neck. "Was that actually supposed to hurt? I should thank you, though; you actually managed to eliminate the pain in my back. It's pointless for you to try and keep fighting me, Black*Star. No matter how hard you try, you are never going to win against me." I raised my right arm and thrust it backward, my elbow coming in direct contact with Black*Star's face.

After writhing on the ground in pain for a couple of minutes, Black*Star got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He looked over at a tall black haired girl and yelled out, "Tsubaki, it's time; Enchanted Sword Mode!" She jumped in the air and transformed into a black sword and landed in Black*Star's right hand.

"Farmias," I said to my weapon partner placing my hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time you revealed **your** weapon form." With that said he also transformed into a sword, only his weapon form made any other sword look like a toothpick. The size of the weapon itself made it look like you could only swing it with two hands, but I only needed to use one hand. The blade and the hilt of the sword were both black with large strands of bone, made out of gold, connecting them in a half circle. At the bottom of the blade, there was a ruby glowing crimson red with some kind of wires attaching it to the blade.

Black*Star looked at my weapon and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "H-how in the fuck can you possibly lift a sword that fucking huge with one hand?!"

"That's on a need to know basis, Black*Star," I grunted, "and trust me, you don't need to know." I charged at him with my sword in my hand and swung horizontally; he dodged the blade, but his stomach made contact with my fist.

I lifted my sword in the air and brought it down hard but he raised his sword and partially blocked my attack leaving him with a deep slash on the side of his face.

He stood up and gazed at me breathing heavily, with blood pouring out of the wound on his head. After a few breaths of silence, he chuckled a little bit. "You're one kickass meister, Jacob, I'm not gonna lie. I might even go as far as to say that you're almost as good as Professor Stein, because he was the only person that could nullify my soul's wavelength. By the way, why did you make me wait for three hours before you showed up to fight me?"

"Because, Black*Star," I explained, "I actually value my education and don't want to be expelled for ditching school after lunch. You put up a pretty good fight yourself, old friend." Farmias reverted back to his human form as I walked over to Black*Star and held my hand out. He grabbed it with a firm grip and shook it one good time, then said, "If you ever need someone to tag along on a mission with you, just give me a holler and Tsubaki and I will be there every step of the way."

With that said we waved good-bye to each other and went back to our own apartments. After Farmias and I got back to our apartment, he collapsed on the couch and I got us some Cokes out of the fridge. Taking his bottle from my hand, he looked at me with a bit of confusion. "Okay, let's rewind back to the fight we just had. 1. Who the fuck was that dude we fought, and 2. How in the hell did you two know each other?"

I sat down in the recliner and popped the cap of my Coke bottle. "That guy we just fought is Black*Star, the last surviving member of a clan of assassins known as the Star Clan. Black*Star and I are childhood friends; even though he's lived here in Death City all his life, he would spend summer time with his adopted grandparents who live a few houses down from where you and I used to live before we came here. But he hasn't been there since I was 12 years old, and now I can see why."

Before either of us knew it, we both had passed out where we were sitting and after a good 45 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Being a light sleeper, I woke up immediately and started walking towards the door. _It's probably Black*Star and Tsubaki,_ I thought to myself, but it wasn't them.

I looked through the peephole and saw two girls standing in the hallway, one of them was short with long, curly blonde hair and the other was a bit taller with black hair that was a bit shorter than the other girl's hair was._ Who the hell are these two chicks?_ I thought to myself as I opened the door.

After a huge yawn followed by a big stretch, I turned my attention to the two ladies in front of me. "Good evening, is there any way I can be of service to you two lovely ladies?"

The short one looked at me and started blushing, trying to cover her cheeks with her hands. "Yes, actually, you can be of service to us, sir. My name is Carrie, I'm a weapon meister and my friend here is my weapon; her name is Kael Amethyst, but just call her Kael. We just moved to Death City and we were told to come and talk to a person named 'Soul Eater' and his meister 'Maka'. Would your name happen to be Soul Eater?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned again before answering her. "If it's Soul and Maka you're looking for, they're next door; my name is Jacob, and my lazy ass weapon, whom you see sleeping on the couch, is Farmias. Once you two get enrolled, come back over here and we'll all go out for some dinner."

"That sounds amazing," Carrie said with excitement. "Well, I guess we should be on our way now; I'll see you later, Jacob." She said my name in a very seductive manner and ended it with a wink along with a sexy smile. As she was walking over to Maka's apartment, I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly rounded ass which was brought out by the black skinny jeans she was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Mission

**Chapter 3:**

**Our First Mission**

It's been about a week since Farmias and I moved to Death City, and not really a whole lot of interesting things have happened yet; other than our fight with Black*Star and meeting two hot new students. When Farmias and I walked into our classroom Monday morning, Professor Stein looked at us and started turning the screw in his head. _It seems that Jacob and Farmias are getting along really well with the rest of the students,_ he thought to himself. _Especially with the other new students, Carrie and her weapon Kael Amethyst. There's something not quite right about those two meisters, but I can't quite place my finger on it; I'll have to keep a close eye on them in case they might be hiding something from us._

When Stein turned around to face the chalkboard, I felt someone behind me tap me on the shoulder; I turned around and it was Carrie.

"Hey, Jacob, good morning," she smiled sweetly showing me her sparkling white teeth. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you and Farmias have been helping Kael and I get used to the things around here."

"It was nothing, really," I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. "If it's not too much to ask, would you maybe like to go with me and get some ice cream after school today?"

Carrie looked over at Kael for a brief moment, nodded once and looked back at me. "We'd love to go get ice cream with you guys after school." Not long after she said that, the voice sounded over the intercom.

The voice was low and it sounded a little bit scratchy. "Meister's Jacob and Carrie and their weapons Farmias and Kael Amethyst of class Crescent Moon please report to the Death Room immediately."

"Why do you think Lord Death wants to see us?" I asked after we walked out of the class room.

"Beats the hell out of me," Farmias responded with a slight shrug. "I mean none of us have really done anything wrong since we got here, as far as I know."

"If my guess is correct," Carrie said, "being as how all of us have been here for about a week, I think we're about to get our first official mission."

"That sounds about right to me," Kael added in. "Because according to some of the students Carrie and I talked to, that's normally the way Lord Death does things around here."

I gripped the bottom of my chin in confusion. "But what I don't quite understand is why he asked for all four of us at once."

"Maybe it's just some extra lessons to show Lord Death our abilities as meisters," Carrie suggested.

We arrived at the Death Room shortly afterwards and went inside where Lord Death was waiting for us.

"Hello you four, glad you could make it!" the Reaper goofily greeted us. "I am sure you all are wondering why I called you in here on such a short notice, aren't you?" The four of us nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"You guys are in here right now," he continued, "because I'm going to issue you your first soul collecting mission, so pay close attention-" he was cut off by my sudden outburst of laughter. "REAPER CHOP!" he yelled as he raised his hand in the air and brought it down hard on my head. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to do that to students who laughed at my voice. Anybody else care to interrupt me with unnecessary laughter?" Everyone else rapidly shook their heads. "Good, now as I was saying, it's important that you pay attention to the details of this mission. There have been reports of people disappearing inside an abandoned sanctuary located on Easter Island off the west coast of South America. Some of the villagers have gone into that sanctuary, but they were never seen or heard from again and the only things that have been found were hastily written notes all lying next to pools of blood. The notes all seem to say that right before the villager died, they came face to face with their worst fears. There are no military services down on that island, so the villagers have requested the assistance of the Academy in resolving this matter."

"So let me get this straight," I groaned as I stood back up to face the Reaper, "you want the four of us to go all the way to fucking South America and find out what has taken over some dusty old sanctuary? **That** is our first mission as meisters?"

"Yes, Jacob," he assured me, "that is exactly what your first mission is going to be. And if you happen to bump into any kishin's while you're there, then your orders are to kill every last one of them and take their souls. There will be a private jet waiting for you at the airport that will take you to South America; once the school day has ended, Death Scythe will be at the foot of the stairs with his cab and he will take you straight to the airport. Alright then, you are free to go."

When we left the Death Room, the lunch bell rang so we made our way straight to the cafeteria and sat at Soul and Maka's table.

"Hey you guys," Soul greeted us as he and Maka sat down. "So, care to tell us why you were called to the Death Room earlier?"

"Lord Death just gave us our first mission," Carrie responded cheerfully. "He told us that we will be going to Easter Island to investigate reports of people going missing inside an abandoned sanctuary."

Soul cocked his head slightly. "Easter Island, huh? I heard that the food there is pretty tasty, so be sure to save some and bring it ba-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a book on the top of Soul's skull.

"What the hell was that for, Maka?" Soul exclaimed once he regained consciousness.

"These guys are about to go on their first mission and all you have to say is 'bring me back some food'?! When we had our mission in Italy, the first thing you wanted to do was check out the pasta buffet. Soul, why don't you try thinking with your brain for once instead of your stomach? Carrie I apologize for that, I hope that you, Kael, Jacob and Farmias all have a successful mission."

"Thank you, Maka," Carrie smiled sweetly, "and don't worry, Kael and I will try our best to keep the other two in line."

When the school day ended the four of us left the classroom and walked outside only to see Death Scythe waving at us motioning us towards his cab. "You guys ready to go to the airport, or would you like to swing by your apartments and pick up a few things first?"

We all agreed to go back to our apartments for a minute to get some of our stuff for the trip. Farmias and I packed our red cooler with plenty of Coke and Cherry Dr. Pepper, and Carrie and Kael brought all the food for the trip. With all of our stuff packed in the trunk, we got in the cab and drove off. Farmias got stuck up front with Death Scythe, while I on the other hand was relaxing in the back with Carrie and Kael.

Farmias turned around with a disgusted look on his face and gave me his middle finger, which I returned in a joking manner. After about a 30 minute drive, we finally arrived at the airport and unloaded our things from the trunk. Standing next to the stairs leading into the jet was a man who was almost as peculiar as Professor Stein. The strangest thing about him was the color of his skin; his skin was **blue**.

"These the new students, Spirit?" the blue guy asked. "I don't think they've had the opportunity to meet me yet so let me introduce myself. My name is Sid and if you're wondering about why my skin is blue, it's because I'm a zombie. We'll have a chance to get more acquainted when we return, so let's get going." Sid helped us load our things into the jet and once we were all seated we took off.

After six and a half grueling hours of flight, we landed safely at the Easter Island Airport and headed straight for the hotel.

"Hey, Carrie," I said as we stepped in the elevator, "you know if you two want, you _could_ share a room with Farmias and I. I mean, you don't have to but it was just a suggestion."

"Actually," she responded sweetly, "that sounds like it would be the best thing for us to do, because it'll be cheaper for all of us to be in one room than in two different rooms."

"The only thing that we need to decide," Kael added in, "is who will be sleeping with whom. But that all depends on how many beds are in the room and how big the room is itself."

"Kael is right," Farmias agreed, "and it sounds fair to me that our meisters should share the same bed so that they can come up with a plan for investigating that sanctuary tomorrow."

"I hate to say this," Kael said scratching the back of her head, "but I actually agree with Farmias in saying that." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you and I are gonna be sleeping together tonight, buddy." She leaned closer behind him and whispered in his ear. "And just so you know, sometimes I like to sleep… naked." Then she lightly licked the bottom of his earlobe sending shivers down his spine.

I wrapped my arm around Carrie. "So I hope you don't mind sleeping with me, Carrie."

"I don't mind it at all," she said with a smile. Then she did the **exact** same thing to me that Kael did to Farmias and it too sent shivers down my spine. We all were completely shocked when we entered our hotel room; it was as big as a small house with 2 king sized beds, a flat screen TV, and a fucking soda bar!

"Window bed, CALLED IT!" Farmias began to dive for the bed next to the window, but I grabbed him by the ankle causing him to lose his altitude and fall face first on the floor.

"Farmias, you know that I _always_ sleep in the bed next to the window," I reminded him. I helped him up and patted him on the back.

He started rubbing his face to try and dull the pain. "You could've told me that _instead_ of making me fall flat on my face."

"Guys," Carrie called to us, "I don't mean to interrupt, but it's getting close to 10:00, so we should probably take our showers and get some rest for tomorrow."

Farmias and I didn't say anything; we just looked at each other, then back at Carrie and nodded. After Farmias and Kale finished with their showers, they got in their bed and were out in like 15 minutes. I was in the middle of taking my shower when I heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Farmias," I called out, "if that's you there's no use in trying to scare me because I heard the door open. And if you even _think_ about dumping cold water on me as payback, then I will fucking kill you!" There was no answer, so I returned my attention to my shower. Not long after that, the shower curtain slowly opened and I saw Carrie standing there wearing nothing but a bath towel.

"I hope you don't intend on killing _me_," she cooed sexily.

"C-Carrie!" I used the curtain to cover myself up. "Wh-what the hell are you doing in here!?"

"Kael and Farmias are both asleep right now," she spoke softly, "so I thought I'd come in here and enjoy this alone time with you." She ran her finger gently under my chin and winked at me. She took the curtain from me and then slowly, and extremely sexily, removed her towel letting it drop to the floor.

I stood there for a minute in awe and took her in; I mean I thought she looked hot before, but DAMN, I never imagined that she looked _this _good. She had an exquisite hourglass figure with a perfectly rounded set of breasts that looked to be DD's or maybe even DDD's. All I could do was stand there with my mouth agape as she entered the shower. She closed the curtain and then gently closed my mouth with her hand before stepping under the faucet, drenching her naked body with water making it look all the more sexy.

I could feel my erection growing as she took the bar of soap and began washing her curvaceous body, and I think she could tell that I was getting a boner because she was giving me a very seductive look the whole time. I started to notice her nipples were getting hard from the soap and the warm water, which made my erection grow even larger. With one hand she continued to wash her body, and with the other hand that had soap on it, she began stroking my dick slowly.

"W-wait Carrie, wh-what are you-" I was short when she passionately pressed her lips against mine. Without thinking, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. I slowly began to lick her lips causing her to moan in my mouth with pleasure and slightly tighten her grip around me, making me groan a little bit.

She pulled away from me. "I've wanted to do that since the day I first laid my eyes on you, but I've never been alone with you before." She took one of my hands and placed it between her legs. "I want you to rub me there."

My instincts took over my mind as I slowly started to rub her throbbing pussy, feeling her sweet juices run all over my hand.

"Oh, Jacob, that feels so-so good," she moaned. I took advantage of that and slid one of my fingers inside of her making her gasp in ecstasy. Before I could keep going she pulled my hand away and gave me another kiss. "We'll do more of that when we get back to Death City, and maybe go even further." Then she winked at me again.

After we had our little borderline shower sex session, we both put on our pajamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning we got up at around 10:00, got dressed, ate some breakfast and left the hotel. Farmias and I told the girls to wait at the front door and we came back riding two motorcycles; mine was black and gold while Farmias's was red and silver. The girls got on the backs of the bikes and we rode off toward the village where the sanctuary is.

It took us about 45 minutes to get there and when the inhabitants of the village saw us, they automatically knew that we were Academy students. A tall, broad shouldered man came up and greeted us; his clothes were a bit tattered and worn, and he had a white beard that reached almost all the way down to his belly-button.

"So, you guys must be the Academy students that I sent for," he said stroking his beard. "My name is Walter, the mayor of this little village, and I suppose you four would like to know a bit more information regarding what's been going on here." He told us everything that has happened in the last three months.

"My God, you guys have had it worse than we could've imagined," I said covering my mouth in shock. "But don't you worry Walter; we will take care of your problem for you."

He put his hands together as if he were about to start praying. "You have the entire villages' thanks and our sympathy for doing this. We will be praying that you have a safe journey and cleanse the sanctuary of the evil that has infested it. The sanctuary is about a mile and a half up the road from here."

We waved good-bye to Walter and the rest of the villagers as we got on the bikes and drove up the winding road to the sanctuary. When we arrived and got off the bikes we took a minute or two to admire the architecture of the building.

"Hang on guys," I called as I pulled out my camera, "I have to take a picture of this sanctuary and give it to Kid. If you come back here where I'm standing you will see that it is **perfectly symmetrical**."

Carrie, Farmias, and Kael simultaneously slapped themselves on the forehead and said, "Good God." After the picture, I motioned them to follow me to the sanctuary doors, which were about the length of a small tractor trailer. I opened the door and we walked inside with the only light coming from the open door and when we were at least ten feet inside the sanctuary, the door slammed shut on its own engulfing the four of us in total darkness.


End file.
